


Don't Trust a Slytherin

by ShadowYukiAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Male Friendship, One Shot, Oral Sex, Slytherins and Gryffindors get along, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowYukiAngel/pseuds/ShadowYukiAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus runs to Blaise for protection from the alliance of girls determined to get him ready for the party that night. Is it such a good idea to trust his Slytherin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Trust a Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi all. This fic is set in sixth-year at a time when relations are quite friendly between the houses. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter and make no money from this; I'm just playing with scenarios and characters created by J. K. Rowling of which all the rights go.

#  Don't Trust a Slytherin

“Not a chance!”

The tranquil atmosphere in the Gryffindor was broken by the sudden exclamation as the Irish sixth-year Gryffindor scrambled off of the sofa and made a run for the dormitory stairs, only just escaping the trio of girls pouncing on him. The three girls were quick to follow, small bags in their hands, as onlookers watched in amusement.

“No, no, no, not going to happen,” Seamus kept chanting to himself as he ran up the stairs to then charge into the sixth years boys’ dormitory, heading straight to his bed and the sanctuary that was lying there reading a book.

The escaping male clambered straight onto his bed, looking behind himself to the dormitory door like prey scared that their hunter was closing in. “Blaise, you’ve gotta protect me,” he pleaded with his Slytherin boyfriend, straddling his legs as he tried to get the other to pay attention to him.

“What has happened now?” was all Blaise asked as he looked up in amusement at the Gryffindor’s frantic state.

“It’s the three of them, we should have never have made them get along, Hermione too-”

“Slow down, Amore, you are making little sense.”

“Make-up, Blaise! They want to use me as a doll to practice make-up on!”

There was a light bang as the door swung open, Seamus giving a whimper as he pressed against his boyfriend, trying to hide in his arms, as Pansy, Daphne and Ginny were revealed in the doorway. Each held a make-up bag.

“That’s mean, Shay, we just want to make you pretty for the party tonight,” Ginny grinned devilishly as the three started a slow approach on the bed, spreading out to surround the two lovers.

“Protect me, Blaise, please!”

“Shh, Shay, it is going to be fine, amore,” Blaise reassured him softly, gesturing silently to the girls to stay where they were. The dark-skinned male reached under Seamus’ chin to lift it up gently, giving him a soft smile, “I am not going to let them hurt you, amore, I would not let anyone hurt you.” As Seamus relaxed in his arms at the words, he leant down to kiss him softly, meaningfully. He pried open the Gryffindor’s lips with his tongue, kissing him deeply for a few long moments as his hand picked up his wand that was on the bed beside them.

When he felt Seamus was sufficiently dazed and relaxed from the kiss, Blaise pulled away slowly, whispering the words as the spell as he did so. He could see his boyfriend blink in confusion as the Gryffindor became aware of his situation, but he just gave Seamus a smirk.

“But they are not going to hurt you, just help you get ready for tonight.”

Instantly Seamus’ confused expression became murderous as he struggled in his bonds, trying to get free of the magically conjured rope, “You absolute prat! Just see if I give you-mmph!”

The angry stream of words were cut off by Blaise once again sliding his tongue into Seamus’ mouth, kissing him deeply before pulling back, moving his bound lover off of his lap and onto the bed.

“Just this once, amore, let the girls have their fun, alright? I will come back up just before we are to leave for the Great Hall,” Blaise smirked down at him, as he stood up, reminding Seamus that Blaise most definitely was a Slytherin.

“Blaise….don’t, please don’t,” Seamus hated to beg, but it was the only last trick he could think of, not wanting to be left alone with the three over-eager girls. All he got in return, however, was a wink and a smirk over Blaise’s shoulder just before he left, “See you in a bit, Shay amore.”

Seamus swallowed in slight fear as he looked around him at the girls who were closing in on him, each was wearing a predatory look and was wielding some form of make-up.

This was not going to be fun.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

An hour and 35 minutes later, twenty five minutes after the four girls, Hermione having joined half way through, had left, there was a tentative knock on the door. Seamus, sitting on sullenly on his bed, just shouted at them to go away.

Dean, however, had always had a habit of knowing when to ignore his requests and entered anyway.

“Heya, Shay, the girls said they were finished long ago, everyone else is ready to go so I came to grab you.”

“They put on the spell which means I can’t take this off,” Seamus growled out, obviously not pleased about the conspiracy against him.

“Have you even looked at it yet? You mightn’t want to take it off, or change those clothes for that matter…”

Seamus just shot him an incredulous look. “Why the hell would I want to go to the party in make-up?! I don’t wanta look like a girl! And why in hell would Blaise want me to look like a girl?! I’m his boyfriend.”

The Irishman looked close to tears which had Dean sighing and sitting beside his best friend, putting an arm around his shoulders.

“Mate, listen. You really should look in a mirror, a long mirror; you look nothing like a girl. And let’s just say, I may be as straight as you are gay, but right now even I have to admit how hot you look.”

Seamus just scoffed in response, “Don’t treat me like an idiot, Dean.”

“Like I ever would, moron, I mean it. If I wasn’t certain I was straight, I would be coming onto you right now,” Dean sent his best friend a smile as Seamus finally looked to him.

“You mean that?”

“Mhm,” Dean gave a nod. “Let me prove it,” he leant in, pressing his lips to Seamus’, kissing him softly. It lasted only a moment before both were pulling away in repulsion.

“Ew, not doing that again.”

“Yuck, I agree,” Seamus pulled a face, “Like kissing my brother or somethin’.” He then chuckled slightly, “Curiosity dealt with?”

“Yup,” Dean grinned, standing up and stretching, not looking one bit apologetic. “Yours?”

“Never had any, I am a happily taken man,” Seamus stuck his tongue out with a grin.

“Good to know, now let’s go before they send up a rescue party,” Dean laughed, then pausing as he received no response from Seamus.

“I’m not sure I can.”

“You can, Shay, you’re a strong, confident guy, and yes the others might laugh, but not because you look silly, but because Blaise and any other gay or bi guy with eyes is going to be uncomfortable and shifting in their seats all night, all right?” the dark-skinned Gryffindor grinned as his best mate laughed at the image.

“Also, use it to get some payback on your lover, alright? I know you know how to tease him. Use that and your dressed up state to your advantage.”

Seamus’ eyes lit up deviously as a plan started to form, jumping on his friend in a hug, “Oh Dean I love you.”

“Good to know,” Dean laughed. “Just don’t let your lover hear that. Now let’s go.” He untangled himself from his friend’s arms, then leading the way down the steps to where the group was waiting to leave, the four culprits giggling amongst themselves.

Eyes widened as the group caught sight of Seamus behind Dean, the Gryffindor still feeling nervous until he saw his boyfriend’s pupils dilate with arousal. Suddenly Seamus felt a lot more confident and allowed his own smirk to come through.

Blaise had expected a good job from the girls and been eagerly awaiting the result ever since he left his boyfriend’s dorm to get ready himself, but….he hadn’t expected this. Only a little concealer, foundation and powder had been used, enough to hide any blemishes and accentuate his cheekbones to make his face look a little longer. The Irishman’s eyes looked larger and darker, outlined delicately by thin black lines, and his eyelashes darkened by mascara. It was all a delicate job, nothing too heavy or obvious.

It was obvious that the girls had not only worked with make-up, his eyebrows had been shaped perfectly and his hair styled with a slight side fringe that it was only just long enough for. Blaise also knew, from being told by the girls, that Seamus’ hands had received a manicure.

Seamus looked stunning in his eyes, and it wasn’t only make-up and hair style, but the gorgeous clothes that he wasn’t sure his boyfriend owned; a tight pair of black skinny jeans which shaped his ass beautifully, along with long-sleeved, dark emerald jumper that hugged his body just right. To be honest, Blaise was no longer sure that he wanted to go out to the party.

“Come on,” Draco said impatiently, having been ready half an hour ago, as he turned to leave, dragging an amused Harry behind him. The others agreed, following the pair, though Blaise stayed still, waiting for Seamus to come to him.

“So I take it you approve,” Seamus grinned once he had been released from the passionate, needy kiss that Blaise had bestowed upon him as soon as Seamus had reached him.

“Oh definitely,” Blaise nuzzled his neck, hands kneading Seamus’ ass through the denim as his hard crotch pressed against the Gryffindor’s hip. “You look absolutely stunning, amore. I don’t think I can keep my hands off you.”

“Well I’m afraid you’re going to have to, love,” Seamus twisted away, grinning at the disappointed and surprised look on his boyfriend’s face. “I went through seventy minutes of hell to look like this, and I’m not going to let it be for nothing. You wanted me to look like this so badly that you betrayed me and tied me up for the girls, so now you’re going to put up with it until I’ve had enough of it.” He blew his speechless Slytherin a kiss before racing out of the common room to catch up with their friends, laughing the whole way.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Seamus grinned as a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind, a chin being propped on his shoulder and a hard bulge press against his ass. Throughout the party, a simple get together of sixth years in the room of requirement, he had made sure to tease his boyfriend. Every opportunity he had had, Seamus had stretched or bent over to show off his body that Blaise seemed to enjoy. He had also enjoyed giving a suggestive show with the chocolate fondue provided by a house elf that seemed obsessed with Harry, and when Ginny had suggested they dance, the two of them had taken the opportunity to make their respective partners, and everyone else present, very jealous and not to mention turned on.

No wonder Blaise was rock solid and his voice sounded husky with want, “Enough teasing now, amore, I think it is time that we retreated.”

“Aww! But I’m not done yet,” Seamus pouted innocently up at him even as he ground his hips back against the hard bulge he could feel, getting a groan from his turned on boyfriend.

“Definitely done,” Blaise pulled back to grab Seamus hand, then leading him out of the room as he continued talking. “You have had your solo fun for tonight, it is time I joined in.” He walked fast, desperate to get somewhere private, though he didn’t get a chance as he was suddenly pushed down an empty corridor into an alcove by a grinning Gryffindor.

“Did you like tonight’s show?” Seamus grinned, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend as he ground their hips together. He instantly allowed Blaise access to his mouth, parting his lips while his fingers made quick work of his boyfriend’s jeans. The Slytherin was more desperate and forceful in his kiss and actions which made Seamus pleased that he had wound the Slytherin up that much, he always enjoyed a possessive Blaise.

Seamus suddenly let out a gasp as he was shoved roughly against the wall, Blaise breaking the kiss to kiss and nibble his way down the pale neck. His dark hands had pushed up the green jumper so that his lips could easily find his lover’s nipples and proceed to tease and nip one. His ministrations quickly brought it to attention while his fingers work the other nub, twisting and tugging at the sensitive flesh, loving the moans of pleasure it brought form his lover.

The Slytherin was becoming more desperate by the moans spilling from Seamus’ lips and was soon back up to kiss him deeply while his hand palmed the now hard length that Seamus sported. He himself couldn’t hold back groans as Seamus’ hands found his large erection and proceeded to fee and then stroke the hard flesh.

Feeling empowered by the reaction he was getting from his lover Seamus pulled from the kiss and pushed Blaise back enough so that he could slide to his knees before him.

The Gryffindor received no protests as he began to lick around the sensitive head of his lover’s cock, making sure to tease the slit before he slid his tongue down the long length of flesh, tracing patterns firmly. Soon he was back up to the tip, slipping his lips over the head to suck firmly while his tongue continued to rub over and tease the flesh.

There was a soft push on the back of his head and Seamus was quick to comply, lowering his head further to take more of the hard flesh into his mouth, continuing to work it. It wasn’t long before his lips were moving fluidly up and down two-thirds of the shaft, the hand on the back of his head helping with the speed.

Seamus raised his hand to play with the large, heavy balls in front of his face, massaging them as he continued to take the long shaft, but that wasn’t enough. The hand on the back of his head firmly urged him further down, making him take the shaft farther into his throat which constricted around the flesh. Though the Gryffindor gagged around the thick cock, he didn’t slow down, and his lover groaned as he heard Seamus’ zipper and then the sound of Seamus’ getting himself off on giving the blowjob.

That was what did it, the Slytherin couldn’t hold back any longer, grasping his lover’s head firmly and beginning to thrust into his throat, groaning at the sensations produced. Even through his haze he was careful to listen to his lover’s sounds, but he couldn’t resist, and so pulled out enough to allow Seamus a couple of deep breaths before he shoved his hard cock as far down his lover’s throat as he could. Blaise came hard, straight down Seamus’ throat, a couple of moments later, pushed over by his lover struggling lightly against his hold, eyes screwed up, as he tried to breathe.

As soon as he finished Blaise pulled out, kneeling in front of Seamus as the Gryffindor spluttered and coughed, attempting to get his breath back.

“Shay, amore, you…”

Blaise cut off as he noticed a wetness soak into his jeans and looked down, grinning as he noticed the cum from Seamus’ own orgasm.

He looked back to his boyfriend with a smirk and stroked over Seamus cheek as he supported him with his other arm as his boyfriend recovered. “I guess you enjoyed that as much as I did, then.”

“Sure did,” Seamus grinned weakly back before coughing once again. “Though I may consider wearing this again if that’s the reaction I get.”

“You do whatever you want, amore, but you know full well that it wasn’t just the clothes and make-up,” Blaise chuckled as he zipped them both up and made them both decent. “How about we head to bed now, hmm?”

Seamus just grinned in response and stood, slightly shakily, up, then allowing Blaise to lead him to bed. Maybe that conspiracy wasn’t that bad after all.

That didn’t mean that he wouldn’t get his revenge

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review and let me know what you think - Yuki


End file.
